


Safe and Sound

by missmysterious56



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: Harley and his sister are going through some stuff and nobody knows about it. What happens when Natasha stumbles upon the hidden secret the Keener's have been keeping. But can it really be called a secret if no one had checked to see if they were telling the truth?Currently is a one-shot, but I am willing to continue it if anyone feels it should be. Just shoot me some ideas on how to continue it! Writer's block is truly a menace.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Safe and Sound

A boy grimaced as he looked down at his hands. There were cuts and bruises littered throughout the formally pale hands. Some of the cuts were caused by bruising while working on some of his new gadgets. Whereas the others were punishments meant to prevent the boy from doing what he loved most, tinkering. The boy flinched as a loud ring broke through his peace. The only peace he had been able to obtain thus far, even in sleep. Reaching for the phone he does not bother to look at the number before answering. The preteen rubbed his throat which felt worse after trying to swallow his unease. 

“Harley?” A voice questions, it is scratchy yet soft, but he cannot place the voice although he knows that it is a voice he has heard before. A voice that is comforting to him. A voice that means a way out of this small town of rose hill where his twelve year old intellect surpasses even the principles. A voice that spent time grilling him in different languages for weeks waiting patiently for him to understand while still challenging the boy to be better. 

“Hi,” The boy whispers, his voice sounding unused even to him. It was painfully obvious that he was parched. If only he could stop messing up this damn prototype he could get some water. If he was really lucky maybe he could even get some food. For the first time in three month’s the boy missed his mother. Wishing she were here because even if she was neglecting him he would still be fed, even when he messed up. Ignoring the soft creek of the door to his hideout he resumes his call. “How can I help you today?”

“Harley? Harley what’s wrong?” The voice asks the voice steady, but it is still possible to hear a slight tremor that gives away a hint of fear in the voice. Though the voice would never admit to it. Out of the corner of Harley’s grey eyes he can see his little sister approaching her backpack in hand her blonde curls bouncing with every step she takes. Under concealer there is just the smallest hint of a black eye that makes the boy want to scream in frustration. 

“I am sorry this is not a line for personal calls. I can only help you if you need something fixed or possibly built,” Harley speaks finally watching as his eight year old sister pulls out a bottle of water she must have snuck into the garage. She uses one hand to slide it over as she lets out a cough pulling her flannel closer into herself. 

“Right, sorry. I was wondering if I could make a stop by tomorrow morning. I am in need of a fixed watch with some special features,” The woman responds. Forgetting himself momentarily he nods in response before quickly letting out a response that it would be best to stop by around 11. The final instructions being to walk to the back where the small shed is. 

“I don’t like it here, Harley,” Hailey speaks a few minutes after the call has ended. The girl, a genius in her own right, was working on some kind of science he himself had passed at that age. Ever since their mother left them, while simultaneously leaving her boyfriend who lived with them, the two children had been fending for themselves. Harley said nothing, but put a comforting arm around her shoulders. He knew he didn’t need to speak. It was enough that he rarely entered the house or even the place that had become his safe haven, the barn. He had become so busy with the shop he was running he was barely able to sleep. The work was taking a heavy toll on the twelve year old. 

“Hailey! Run! Go!” Harley yelled as Dave picked up one of his bottles and threw it at the door. Just missing Harley as he ran out after his little sister. Harley glanced back and saw Dave stumbling into one of the bushes throwing up after trying to chase the two kids. Hailey ran as hard as she could not glancing back in fear of what she would find. The only downside to that was the blonde girl wasn’t necessarily paying attention to what was in front of her. Letting out a shriek as she tumbled down a hill. Looking up she found a large barn covered in trees. What must have previously been a red barn was now a grey and nearly perfectly covered by its surroundings. “Hal? Where are you! Ha-”

The curly haired girl could not stop the, now unfamiliar, laughter from bubbling from deep within her as she caught sight of her brother tumbling down the same why she assumed that she had. Harley looked up wide eyed as he took in the sight before him. Meeting his sister’s matching brown eyes he smiled largely. Together the two spent a month in rain, snow, and even on one occasion a tornado making the barn livable. Hiding stocks of food and water that could be preserved for years to come. Harley had even added his own electronics into the barn. Soon it had its own workshop and three different ways you could get in, but you needed a different kind of password and recognition for each. Even better Harley still had some of Jarvis’ encryption on his computer from helping Tony and the boy was ultimately able to complete the code. Jarvis was living in the barn as well as the Stark residencies. Although, Tony didn’t know Jarvis was also helping Harley. Mostly because of the explicit instruction not to tell his hero. 

The curly haired boy woke with a start at hearing a loud bang coming somewhere from outside his and Hailey’s workshop. The boy’s head snapped up his eyes frantically searching for his little sister. Finally they landed on a figure already awake and working on something beneath the old car they had in the shed. For the past two weeks the siblings had been working on different ideas on how to power cars better for the environment. Hailey would work on the actual chemicals while Harley focused on the mechanics behind it. They were also fitting the car with a number of gadgets including a communicator, and an internal protective shield. Sure those things had already been invented, but that didn’t mean they could not be made even better. 

“Jarvis?” Hailey asks her voice clear as she slides out from under the car. Her once blue top now ruined with grease stains. The girl genius smiled at her brother with a wrench in hand before placing it on the stool beside her. Harley merely shakes his head at his sister. She was good with chemicals, excelled with them even as well as biology. Just like Harley she could also work on the engineering side of things, but prefered chemicals most of the time and vice versa for Harley. 

“There appears to be a woman outside. One that is recognizable in my database. Would you like to see?” Jarvis speaks up after a beat of silence. After receiving a word of confirmation from the children a picture is pulled up on the screen of the computer Tony had bought Harley. There in the driveway, approaching the walkway to the workshop following the homemade sign, was a woman with bright red hair and intelligent eyes. Beside the woman was a man who stood taller than the woman even with the heels she was wearing. The man had dark skin and was wearing a baseball cap over his head. Neither Jarvis or the children knew who he was, but it was clear the woman was Natasha Romanova. 

“Nat!” Hailey runs out of the hideout excitement flowing through her voice. Not caring to cover the black eye that still hadn’t healed completely. The woman looked up a rare smile lighting up her face as she caught sight of the now eight year old girl. The man stood to the side and watched with interest as the girl greeted the older woman. Catching sight of a curly haired preteen from the corner of his eye the man turns to him. Catching the way the boy made his way towards the small group mistrust in his eyes, but upon seeing Nat checking over Hailey he slouched a little but still on guard. The man was quick to notice the way the boy kept looking at the house with concealed fear. 

“Who are you?” The boy asks finally asking the question that had been burning in him since watching the security feed. Sam opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly cut off by a certain redheaded spy. 

“Let’s continue this somewhere else shall we,” Natasha says. The boy nods before leading them down to the barn. The farther the group walked down to the woods the more concerned both adults became for the children.


End file.
